Ismael Ali Faraj Ali Bakush
| place_of_birth = Al-Khums, Libya | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 708 | group = | alias = Ismael Ali Faraj Ali Bakush | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in extrajudicial detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ismael Ali Faraj Ali Bakush is a citizen of Libya is held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 708. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born on July 1, 1968, in Al-Khums, Libya. As of today Ismael Ali Farag al Bakush has been confined in the Guantanamo camps for . He arrived there on August 5, 2002. mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants – rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ismael Ali Faraj Ali Bakush's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 18 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ismael Ali Faraj Ali Bakush's first annual Administrative Review Board, on July 27, 2005. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Ali Bakush, Ismael Ali Faraj | date=2005-07-27 | pages=pages 31–32 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-08 }} The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ismael Ali Faraj Ali Bakush's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 1 May 2006. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Ali Bakush, Ismael Ali Faraj | date=1 May 2006 | pages=72–74 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-08 }} The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention route to Sudan. :#The detainee traveled to Sudan in an attempt to enter Libya through the desert. :#In 1997 the detainee was arrested by the Sudanese government and told to leave the country. The detainee flew to Damascus, Syria where he was subsequently arrested for being a spy for Israel. :#He was released by the Syrian government and traveled to Zarka, Jordan where he stayed for three to four months with members of the Libyan Islamic Fighting Group. :#The detainee then traveled from Jordan through Pakistan to Jalalabad, Afghanistan. :#While in Afghanistan the detainee stayed in a safe house owned by the Libyan Islamic Fighting Group. :#In 1999 the detainee and four other Libyan Islamic Fighting Group members moved to Kabul and stayed in the town of Wazeer Akbar Khan. This is a neighborhood for Arabs in Kabul. :d. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee and his group would fight sporadically whenever there was a fight between the Taliban and the Northern Alliance. :#In Saudi Arabia he was arrested for assaulting a woman and did not return to Libya during that time. :#The detainee fought against the Najeeb Allah government until it collapsed. He then return to Torkhum where he remained until 1994. :#The detainee's name was found on a hard drive that was associated with al Qaida. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ismael Ali Bakush's third annual Administrative Review Board, on May 18, 2007. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Seven: Captured in Pakistan (3 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 13, 2010 Category:1968 births Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Libyan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people